


Silence

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mark of Cain, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hunt with Sam and Dean Winchester.  A boy was killed on your last hunt, and everyone takelse it hard. Silent always the best answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Silence. You had once read a sign that said silence can never be misquoted, but you weren't sure you believed that.

The three of you had just finished a very grueling hunt, one that ended sadly. You had tried to save a young boy, but the werewolf killed him before you could do anything.  All three of you had taken it hard, and silence had ruled the rest of the day. 

Usually Dean has music blaring from the Impala's speakers, and Sam and Dean are bickering about something. This night, the Impala was eerily quiet, with Sam asleep in the passenger seat, Dean staring the road down, and you sprawled across the backseat.  

The Impala finally makes its way into the bunkers garage, and the three of you go your opposite ways. Fearing Dean would yell at you for your error in the hunt, you were shocked when he kept going, past your shared bedroom. Shrugging your shoulders, you figured he would be drinking, you open your door, and drop your duffle bag onto the floor. Stripping as you go, you make your way to the shower. You felt as if you were caked in mud and blood, and you needed a good scrubbing. 

Finally feeling clean, you grab one of Dean's old tshirts, sliding it on, and climbing into bed, letting sleep chase away the bad thoughts.

\----------------------

You awake the next morning, amazed at how refreshed you felt. Stretching, you turn to your side, placing your hand where Dean should be. Instead of Dean, the bed was cool, and empty. You sit up, realizing Dean never made it to bed last night.  Hoping he didn't get too drunk last night, you change into your favorite pair of jeans, and a Lynrd Skynrd band tshirt, and went to check on him.

You found him, sitting at the kitchen table with Sam, drinking coffee. You put yourself a cup, before leaning over and kissing Dean's cheek. You frown, as Dean is unresponsive. 

You take a banana, and go to sit next to him but he stands up, walking out the door.

As soon as he's gone you turn to Sam. "What's up with your brother? Did I do something wrong?"

Sam just shrugs his shoulders, and you leave the kitchen, deciding to do some research. 

You turn on your laptop, wincing as the events of last night played in your mind. The boy was your responsibility, and you had moved too slow, and the werewolf clawed him before you could move. It happened in slow motion, the werewolf jumping out, the screams from the boy, and you rushing towards him, only to be thrown against the wall by the massive arm of the werewolf. 

Shaking the negative thoughts from your mind, you concentrate on finding a new hunt. The morning passes quickly, and quietly, Sam had gone shopping, and you had no idea where Dean had taken off to.

Finally deciding you had had enough, you make the decision to cook a nice meal for everyone. Taking stock of what was in the pantry,  you finally decide on spaghetti. Making your own sauce, you let it simmer as you get the noodles and a salad ready. Sam walks in, carrying bags.

"Hey, I got some bread that would go perfect with this, " he informs you. "Where's Dean?"

You shrug your shoulders, busy making the salad. You were getting annoyed with Dean's silent treatment, he wasn't the only one hurting.

With dinner ready, you take up the task of finding Dean. It was easier than you thought, he was in your room, putting his boots on.

"Dinners ready." You tell him.

"You and Sam eat without me, I'm heading to the bar," he replies, grabbing his coat.

"Dean talk to me. We all went on that hunt, if anybody should be hurting, it should be me."

He turns to face you, and you realize he had already been drinking. The smell of whiskey was on his breath, and his eyes were bloodshot. 

"You know what Y/ N? I'm glad you brought that up. If you had done what I had told you, that boy would still be alive. Why the hell can't you do one thing right? You're a horrible hunter!" He yelled at you.

You recoil in shock. You've dealt with a drunk Dean before, but this Dean was different, he was taking it out on you. Maybe it was the mark, nut you weren't taking any chances.

Dean, come on, let's get you into bed, and you can sleep it off." You tell him, touching his arm. He recoiled away from you, disgust on his face.

"Don't touch me. You ruin everything you touch. It's your fault your brothers dead. Dean yells, before his hand flies forward toward your face, connecting with your cheek bone.

Your shocked, dismayed that Dean would bring your brother into this, and hurt. Tears spring to your eyes, and you run, away from Dean, away from the truth of his words. 

You end up in the garage, your favorite place to hide. You usually climbed into one of the backseat and relaxed, listening to music. Today was different,  you curled into the seat, tears running down your face. You couldn't believe Dean had said those words to you, or even raised his hand to you.

Minutes later, you hear footsteps. Glancing out the winfow, you notice Dean checking each of the backseats, looking for you. Afraid he was going to yell at you again, or hit you, you cower as far away from the window as possible, making sure the window was closed.

He finally finds you, and tries to open the door. Upon finding the door locked, he starts pounding on the window, "Damn it Y/ N, it's all your fault. Why can't you just leave!"

Hoping he won't break the window, you do the only thing you can, which is watch. You catch a glimpse of his eyes, and they are wild, crazy. This isn't your Den, this is the Mark of Cain, blood thirsty, and you were it's target.

The window starts to crack, and you panic. Just then a punch is delivered to Dean's jaw, and he slumps forward, being caught in Sams arms. Sam glances at you, before picking his brother up and carrying him away. You were too scared to ove, and Sam slowly returned. 

Seeing the fright in your eyes, he tries to calm you dosn. "Y/N, it's just me, Sam. I won't hurt you, i promise."

You relax, opening the door, and Sam helps you out. He looks at your cheek, and pity fills his eyss.

"I know what he did isn't right, but that wasn't the real Dean. He needs you, and I hope you can forgive him."

You stay silent, and Sam walks you to the kitchen, where he hands you an ice pack for your face. Gathering your courage, you head back to your room, where Dean is sitting with his head in his hands.

Upon seeing you enter, he stands, unsure what to do or say. You don't even look at him, you change into sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, climbing into bed.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He begs, but you remain silent. You had nothing to say yet. You had already forgiven him, but you were too emotionally exhausted to say anything.

As you close your eyes, welcoming sleep, you hear Dean whisper, "I know you hate me. I hope someday I can make you forgive me."

 

Silence. You had once read a sign that said silence can never be misquoted, but you weren't sure you believed that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were horrible. The silence was deafening, even Sam felt the tension in the air. Dean was horrified that he had done that to you, and was too ashamed of himself to try and make things right. Knowing Dean, he was probably letting the guilt eat him alive.

You, on the other hand, had forgiven Dean that night. You knew it had been the Mark making Dean act that way, but it was still hard. The morning after, you had woken up next to him, and flinched when his hand came torwards your face. That had been the worst, the hurt that had crossed his face along with the guilt, made you want to take him in your arms, to let him know everything would be okay.

There was something holding you back from doing that. Knowing the Mark was still there, you were afraid it would get worse, and who knows what would happen next time. So you stayed silent, while you decided what to do.

Silence. It wasn't the best move, in fact it drove you and Dean farther apart, creating this rift that you weren't sure would ever be fixed.

One morning, Sam found you in your room, the room Dean no longer slept in.

"Y/ N? Can we talk?" He said, leaning against the door frame.

You nodded your head, and Sam came and sat next to you. Moments passed by before Sam finally spoke.

"Seeing you two like this, so nervous, guilty, and distant, is horrible. You two are so great together, I don't want to see something like this tear you apart. Dean needs you, now more than ever."

You just sat there, staring down at your hands. You knew Sam was right, but it was just so hard. Tears started pouring down your cheek.

"I know he needs me Sam, it's just..." You take a deep breath. "I can forgive almost everything, the yelling, being hit, but he brought my brother into it. And that hurt."

Sam didn't know much about what happened. Dean had been the only one to pull the full story from you, how your brother had died trying to save you, all because of one stupid mistake. 

"I don't know what happened between you and your brother, but I do know Dean shouldn't have brought it up. That was wrong of him, but please, give him a chance to apologize."

Sam left soon after that, and you laid on your bed, no music or books to hide the thoughts running through your mind. Thinking back to that fateful day years ago. 

You had just graduated from high school, your brother making sure at least some part of your life was normal. He had raised you, your parents had been killed by the supernatural when you were in middle school. 

You came back from graduation, bubbling with excitement. The boy you had been crushing on had just asked you to a party. You tell your brother, only to be disappointed. 

"Y/N, I don't trust that guy. I think we should stick to our plan of leaving town tonight. "

You remember being distraught, not wanting to miss your only chance with Chad, and thinking of a way to make that happen. You sneaked out of the old house you and your brother had stayed in, and made your way to the party. Chad met you at the door, and walked you in. You glance around, surprised to see no one else there.

"Where is everyone?" You remember asking. 

"Honey, we are the party" He had told you, and dragged you into a room, tying you to a chair before more people walked in, each one showing fangs. It was a vampire nest.

They had fed from you, taking turns, and you were exhausted from blood loss. Finally your brother shows up, slashing his way into the room. He makes his way to you, cutting your ropes before turning back to face the only vampire left, Chad.

However Chad was too strong, and he ripped into your brothers throat while you watched.  Screaming you picked up his machete, slicing Chad's head off. Dropping onto your knees you take your brothers head onto your lap.

"I'm so sorry, Brian, I should have listened."

He looked up at you, pain in his eyes. "Y/N, take care of yourself. Remember there are more Chad's out there, and stay safe. I love you silly girl. " He told you, before dying in your arms.

\------------------------

You come out of your trance, noticing tears falling down your face. That memory had been pushed to the back of your mind, and the recent events had brought it back, making your heart hurt. You wipe the tears from your face, and glance at the clock, it was already past midnight. 

You cuddle into your blankets, trying to find sleep. When it finally came, it was troubled. Nightmares plagued your sleep, nightmares of all the hunts gone wrong, of Dean almost dying in your arms, and of course, the night you lost your brother. You thrash about in bed, moaning, crying, until you feel a hand on your shoulder.

"Y/ N, come on sweetheart. Y/ N, wake up, it's just a nightmare."

You wake up to the familiar voice, crushing yourself to Dean's chest, the awkwardness of the past few days forgotten. You clutch him tightly, tears streaming down your face.

He let you cry, while rubbing soothing circles on your back. Calming down, you look up at him, to see tears in his eyes too.

"Was it about your brother?" He asks quietly. 

You nod, unable to talk.

He abruptly pushes you away, and stands up, running his hands through his hair, a distraught look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Y /N. You haven't had that nightmare for a long time, but because of me it's back. I'm poison!"

Dean started to leave the room, but before he could leave, you rushed over to him.

"Don't you dare say that Dean. You are not poison, it's the mark that's poisonous. I would be lost without you!"

He shakes his head. "The mark is a part of me, and I'm afraid it's going to make me do something horrible to you, and I can't have that. The best thing is for me to leave you and Sam alone, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt the two people I love the most."

You grab his face with both hands, forcing him to look at you. "if you leave, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. We are in this together, we will find a way to beat it."

Dean wrapped his arms around you, pressing a kiss to your temple. "Y/ N, you're the only thing holding me together. When I said those things, and hit you, it killed me. Then the silence, it was complete torture. I kept waiting, thinking it was only a matter of time before you left."

"it would take more than that for me to leave you Dean. The silence was my way of handling the pain, I'm sorry if it hurt you too."

"Just promise me, you will talk to me next time, about anything. No matter how mad we get at each other, please no more silence. It hurt worse than anything."

You nod your head, agreeing. Silence can hurt more than action or words ever could.


End file.
